Bedside in Hargeon
by Ariel.611
Summary: Erza is recovering from her intense battle with Neinhart when her beloved Heavenly Body mage comes to pay her a visit. Jerza Fluff. One Shot.


Erza's eye lashes fluttered as light rich burnt orange light filtered through the curtains of the room where she was resting. The intense throbbing sensation mixed with the occasional more intense prick of pain reminding her once again of the sorry state her battered body was in. A little sigh escaped her lips, she'd nearly been defeated by those cursed apparitions. It was actually disappointing. She winced when she pressed her palms against the bed as she worked to sit up straight in bed.

"You should rest for a bit longer." Came a smooth low voice.

Her heart skipped a beat as she turned towards the sound. She knew that voice, she'd know it anywhere. "Jellal." She said softly taking in his slightly messy appearance. A quick once over assured her that he was relatively unharmed and she felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. A little smile touched her lips. "You should rest too. You look exhausted."

"I suppose I am a little tired." He admitted as he walked up to her bedside and settled into the chair there.

"If you're here, then it's safe to assume we've defeated the remainder of Zeref's forces here and managed to take back Hargeon?" she said wincing a little as she shifted again to lean against the headboard of her bed.

Jellal reached out to steady her and helped to position a pillow behind her back. "Yes. The port and town are ours once again."

The red head smiled. "What a relief." She said with a contented sigh. Her companion nodded a tiny smile touching his lips before it quickly faded again. "Is anything wrong? Did something happen Meldy or one of the others?" she asked her mind quickly racing to figure out the cause of such a wounded expression on his face.

"No. Everyone is fine." He assured her. "We're planning on turning this over to the royal soldiers and heading out to give some of the other forces back up soon."

Erza nodded and then looked down at her hands guilt washing over her. "Jellal, I should apologize to you."

His olive green eyes widened as his gaze moved from his clasped hands to her face. "Apologize? For what?"

"I should have been able to defeat Neinhart but I was weak. It caused both you and Kagura a lot of trouble. I'm so very so-" her words were cut off as Jellal's hand shot out and covered her mouth.

"Not another word." He snarled as his other hand balled into a fist. "I should be the one apologizing to you." Erza's eyes widened as she felt his trembling through his touch, his eyes cast down at the floor. His hand moved away from her mouth and she blinked in surprise as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her flush against his broad chest tucking her head beneath his chin as he held her close.

"Jellal?" she questioned as her cheeks blazed at the sudden contact. Jellal was such a stoic, straight-laced man. Though she was beyond happy he was touching her like this, she was extremely concerned over what had pushed him to this point.

"I've never been so frightened in my life." He admitted his grip on her tightening ever so slightly. "I was terrified that I'd lost you again. Once again I failed to protect you."

The scarlet haired mage's mahogany eyes softened. She felt moisture on her shoulder as he shifted his face to bury it in her hair. She lifted her arms to circle his broad back and fisted her hands in his coat. "It's alright." She assured him. "I'm alive." One of her hands lifted to his blue locks and she lightly threaded her fingers through the soft tresses. "I'm alive because you came for me." She turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "Thank you so much for saving me Jellal."

His eyes snapped open as he leaned away ever so slightly staring at her face as she smiled gently at him. "Erza." He murmured. "I… I am not worthy of such kind words."

The Knight chuckled. "I believe that's up to me to decide." She chastised him gently.

His eyes lowered for a moment a tiny smile touching his lips before he lifted them again and gently trailed his fingertips along her cheek bone. "I suppose you're right." He admitted. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers his eyes drifting closed. "Erza," he breathed fingering a lock of her hair.

Something about the way he spoke her name, so reverently, like she was a goddess made the red head's heart race and her cheeks blaze. When his olive eyes opened they seemed to burn just like the day they'd reunited on the beach before the world was plunged into the Hell they were fighting in now. Heat blazed in her belly as he gently brushed his thumb along her full bottom lip the motion drawing a quiet gasp from her as they instinctively parted. He slid his hand back into her hair threading through the scarlet tresses and her heart felt like it was about to thunder out of her chest as he brought his mouth gently to hers in a sweet kiss.

Erza felt like she was floating. The warmth of his lips and the gentleness of his hand against her face had her head spinning. No amount of romance novels had prepared her for this feeling, this strange mix of roaring heat and gentle softness. If she could have her way, she'd stay like this forever, wrapped in his strong arms with his lips on hers. She was brought crashing down to earth by the sound of the door slamming open.

"Erzy!" Millianna exclaimed. "Are you alright?! Kagura told me that you were hurt really bad." The pair jumped apart as the cat loving mage dashed forward around the curtain. She froze as she suddenly noticed Jellal's presence and glanced between the two warriors whose gazes were fixed on the floor. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" she stammered.

"That seems to be your God given talent." Jellal muttered so softly Erza was sure he'd only meant the words for himself.

She chuckled a shook her head lifting it to smile at her friend. "No. We were just talking." She explained. "I'm so glad to see you're alright."

"Erza!" the feline mage exclaimed throwing herself into the red heads arms and nuzzling her cheek as she cried. "I… sniff… was so… sniff… WORRIED!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Erza said patting the girl's head gently. "I'm so glad that you're safe."

"I'll take my leave then." Jellal said as he stood. "I'll come get you when it's time to go." He assured her moving towards the door. He stopped at the frame and cast one last glance back at her, his green eyes once again smoldering. "Erza, when this war is over, there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

The red head cocked her head to the side slightly. "Oh? What about?" she asked.

"Our future." He said a soft smile on his face. Her eyes widened and her cheeks blazed as she stared at him too shocked to speak. "Rest well Erza."

As he left, she glared at his back as her heart pounded out of control in her chest. "Like I can rest after you say something like that." She hissed.

"Did I miss something?" Millianna asked her brow furrowing slightly.

"No. Nothing at all." Erza replied her determination to win the war stronger than ever.

 **Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and such. I appreciate every single one. I've been re-watching and reading Fairy Tail and this pair is my all-time favorite. I just love their quiet but strong devotion to one another and their chemistry is fantastic. I just find it so inspiring. I did my best to keep that same feeling in this little one shot. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
